Moscow Streets
Moscow Streets is the twelfth mission in Syphon Filter 2. It is the fourth level the player takes control of Lian Xing. In this mission, the player must continue to chase Gregorov, while along the way killing the Russian bodyguards but avoiding any conflict with the Russian militia. The player should use non-lethal means to incapacitate the militia if the situation calls for it. Plot Mission Briefing Moscow, Russian Republic: Industrial District 09/12 00:15 Operative: Lian Xing Gregorov has fled through the streets of Moscow, running from the militia, his own bodyguards, and you. You must catch him before he escapes. You'll need to get close and use your taser to incapacitate him... He's no good to you dead. Note: Gabe and Teresa have also come under fire and can't lend assistance, so you won't have any backup on this operation. Storyline In the opening cutscene, Gregorov is shown running in the streets, being chased by Mara Aramov. She attempts to get him inside the car to capture him, believing that he knows too much (about the Syphon Filter conspiracy). However, Gregorov refuses and physically hits Aramov to stun her and manages to escape, with Aramov shooting him to no avail. Meanwhile, Gabriel Logan and Teresa Lipan have come under heavy fire (most likely by the Russian bodyguards under Mara Aramov) and are not able to assist Lian in her operation. Moments after escaping the Club 32 building, Lian sees Gregorov running and yells out for him but he ignores her. She then follows suit but the Russian militia and Gregorov's bodyguards are still battling on the streets, so Lian goes through them without killing the militia. In one instance, five militias form a blockade on a street, forcing Lian to find a Tear Gas Launcher (a non-lethal weapon) and use it to incapacitate them. During the chase, Gregorov shoots Lian in an attempt to stop her. He even goes as far as to force a car to run Lian over in a failed attempt to kill her. Eventually, after many gunfights and run-ins with Gregorov's bodyguards and the Russian militia, Lian manages to follow Gregorov into Volkov Park and the chase continues. In the closing cutscene, Gregorov continues to run away from Lian prompting her to ask him why he's running from her. A car briefly stops by Lian who sees Mara Aramov inside. Aramov tells the driver to let Lian go and continue to pursue Gregorov who is still running from her. Walkthrough After the cutscene, run right. Kill the Russian bodyguard above after he kills the two Russian militia with a grenade (using BIZ-2 makes it easier to kill him and avoid the grenade he throws at you). Kill the other bodyguard in the street. If necessary, go back to where you started and go to the nearest police car to get a flak jacket. Continue down the street and kill the two bodyguards. You'll see Gregorov at the end of this street but will run to the left when he sees you. Kill the guard that appears from the right. Go behind the bus stop and snipe the two guards on the left side of the street, on the building. Take their Nightvision Rifle. Continue up the street where Gregorov went. When you reach the T-intersection (at Venko's bar/liquor store), you'll see a cutscene where the Russian militia form a blockade. Avoid them for now and go back to the street, past the street where you previously were and the bus stop. Continue down this street and eventually, you'll see another police car and two militia shooting a bodyguard inside the Club 32 main entrance. You can taser the militia (and get their PK-102) and kill the bodyguard inside, or just get the tear gas launcher inside the police car and be on your way. Run up the street and head towards the militia blockade. Two guards will appear next to the grey car by the bus stop but a police car (coming from the street where you came from at the start of the level) will crash through the guard and into the grey car, causing an explosion (and obviously killing the guards), so keep your distance. Continue up the street to the militia blockade. Using your tear gas launcher, incapacitate the militia (you can use one ammo for the three militia bunched up together (at a certain angle), one for the militia on the Venko's bar/liquor store building, and one for the other militia to the right side of the street). After this, go to the right and go down this street. At the end of the street, Gregorov, now armed with a .45, will try to shoot you in the head, so keep rolling and go towards the alcove on the left. He will run to the right; follow him. When you reach the alleyway where Gregorov was, you'll see him above on a fire escape. As you approach him, there will be a short cutscene showing a car turning on and begin to run over Lian from behind, so run towards the alcove to the right under the fire escape to avoid it. Climb up the burning car (be careful of the flames) and onto the fire escape. Move to the left and continue this path. Climb up to the roof section and go to the left. You'll see Gregorov running and jumping towards the second gap. He won't shoot at you so just follow him. Jump over the first gap and then when you jump over the second gap, two militia will try to shoot you. Climb up and ignore them. Kill the guard on the building across you. Slide down the roof and into the alleyway below. Go to the left and continue down the alleyway. As you approach the grey beam above across the alleyway, two cars will zoom at you so jump up on the beam and stay there until the two cars pass by under you. Jump down and slowly follow the cars. Be careful because one of the guards that get out of the cars (at the end of the alleyway) has an M-79. You can use the Nightvision rifle to snipe them from a safe distance (or the tear gas launcher if you have extra ammo). Go to the cars and get the PK-102 ammo from the car nearest to you (doing this will open Rhoemer's Bunker arena for the multiplayer). Go back and go down the alley until you see Gregorov at the other end of the alley. He will take headshots at you so keep rolling and go towards an alcove to the right and stay there until he runs away. When you exit the alleyway and head left towards the street (following Gregorov), you'll see two militia running away from a guard on the building above who's firing at them with his M-79. Try to kill him fast before he kills the militia because his next obvious target is you. Using BIZ-2 makes this easier. Continue down the street but slowly because there is another guard with an M-79 above. Shoot him with BIZ-2. Do the same thing for the third guard above. Continue down the road. You'll see Gregorov waiting on the T-intersection. Go behind the red car to avoid being shot in the head and he will run away to the other street. Follow him and go to the left side of the street. Go behind the car to avoid being head shot. He will continue to run down the street and stop to shoot at you. Keep going behind the cars but don't stay too long because the cars will blow up after taking many shots. Keep doing this until Gregorov goes to the Volkov Park entrance further down the street. Go across the street, avoiding the cars zooming along. Follow Gregorov to the park to end the level. Characters * Lian Xing (Player) * Uri Gregorov (enemy) * Russian Bodyguards (enemy) * Russian Militia (enemy) * Gabriel Logan (Voice only) * Teresa Lipan (Voice only) * Mara Aramov (Cutscenes) Unlockable * Rhoemer's Bunker map - Get the PK-102 from one of the two cars in the alleyway Trivia * Although now seemingly accessible from the outside, the player is prevented from going back into Club 32 through its main entrance (where the two militia are shooting the bodyguard inside). **The counter and the door that leads to the basement of the club appear to be missing * If the player decides to go for the Tear Gar Launcher first before going to the militia blockade, a cutscene where the militia form a blockade on the street will not be shown. Instead, the militia will simply say "stop her" (in Russian). Category:Syphon Filter 2 Missions